


Regret Smells Like Gunpowder in My Hand

by elenyar



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenyar/pseuds/elenyar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, not a fic. Just another poem, this time inspired by the mob boss! paul martin/undercover cop!james neal prompt over at agentpb's tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret Smells Like Gunpowder in My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentpb (wordscomekinda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscomekinda/gifts).



> Agentpb wrote an amazing ficlet in her tumblr based on that prompt that I really hope she would continue. I can't write a fic at all so this is the only thing I could contribute. 
> 
> The poem is written in mob boss!paul martin's pov.

I aimed, I took a shot, and then I ran,  
This was how it started; how it will end:   
Regret smells like gunpowder in my hand.   

Here among trampled, depraved souls I stand,  
Where Law, held hostage and dear no longer;   
I aimed, I took a shot, and then I ran.

Though now cloaked with lies and the blood of men,   
Never have I once stopped to ponder, why   
Regret smells like gunpowder in my hand.   

In shadows grey and dark where morals bend,   
You; in flight shone light I could not bear, so   
I aimed, I took a shot, and then I ran.

Yet love you bring, I could not comprehend   
How you stole my heart and made me forget;   
Regret smells like gunpowder in my hand.   

But then, Betrayal took her bitter stand   
While Truth cracked the home we had, so resigned   
I aimed, I took a shot, and then I ran.   
Regret smells like gunpowder in my hand.


End file.
